simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Le Front Solidaire
'Le Front Solidaire '''was the first political party established in the Soviet Federation. It was created in Qavran, UAR in May 3137, immediately after the referendum to adopt the Soviet Constitution. At the party's first convention in Leningrad, a seaside metropolis in the United Autonomous Republics, Spek accepted the party's nomination, hoping to win the 3137 General Election. The party's platform was based on principles of cooperation and decentralisation. Since candidates that represent the party are a coalition of Greens, Communisists, Socialists, Liberals, Moderates, Revolutionaries, Federalists, Nationalists, and many others, the party is known as a confederation, or a Front (as its name suggests). Leningrad was chosen as the site of the first party convention because it is fertile ground for both Communists and Greens, the two largest contingents of le Front Solidaire. In the 3137 General Election the party focused on a few key issues, most notably the relationship between the Soviet Federation and NATO, the ongoing economic reforms to the SovECON, and the rise of environmental and social issues facing many on Kebir Blue. Spek won 30 per cent of the popular vote in the election, giving him a minority government in the Soviet Parliament. The party managed to renew AQT, but was unable to gain enough support to codify other initiatives, notably the establishment of a permanent capital in Orwell. In 3144 the party leadership was transferred to the People's Republic of Rezalan due to severe economic and political problems in the UAR. In the 3144 general election Le Front Solidaire came in third place with approximately 28 per cent of the popular vote. The party participated in the Unity Government under Azurnereich's leadership. In 3150 Azurnereich's FDSP was reelected and FS played in active role in toppling the government and bringing the CNP to power. In the summer of 3158 the Front Solidaire merged with two other political parties: Ms. Emily's United Revolutionaries and the newly formed Communists of the Federation led by Zach. The merger was very much a significant moment in federation history. While the name Front Solidaire was retained, the platform of the UR was taken and leadership was transferred to Zach (effective in 3160). In addition, a slogan was apopted - "All Power to the Soviets". The result of the merger was a shortlived majority government, but in the years following, the party became relatively weak. A promised vote on the future of NATO ultimately failed, despite the fact that the FS had a majority government. Popular opinion within the federation at the time would have exploded if AQT was cancelled. In 3172 Ms. Emily, former UR leader, took control of the party and led the FS to a slim minority government. Her governemnt was felled by opposition in 3175, and the party won second place in the subsequent election. In 3182 the bond between the component parties under the FS came to an end. Ms Emily left the FS for a brand new party called the New Democratic Party, and Zach returned to his Communists of the Federation. In the void left behind, comrade Tony of Blackwatch took on the leadership position. Although the situation for the FS looked rather dismal in early 3182, the election campaign Tony ran was impressive and united Soviets from across the spectrum. In a rare five-candidate contest, the FS came out ahead and formed a coalition government with the NDP. The party's mandate was strengthened in 3190 when the Clann na Poblachta collapsed and the FS won a majority. Much was accomplished in this term, and the FS was re-elected in 3195 as a minority and in 3202 as a majority again. After Blackwatch's retirement Lego took on the leadership of the FS. The party fared consistently poorly during several short governments over nearly fifteen years. In 3221 Spek returned to the leadership, winning over 40 per cent of the vote in the election, forming a minority government. For the next two decades the party went back and forth between government and opposition until, in 3242, Spek announced his retirement and the party was dissolved before the next election. Party Leaders Spek - '''United Autonomous Republics '- 3137-3144 (7 years) Dave - 'People's Republic of Rezalan '- 3144-3160 (14 years) Zach - 'New Soviet Republic of Westam '- 3160-3172 (12 years) Emily - 'Socialist Union of Farr '- 3172-3182 (10 years) Tony - 'Blackwatch Empire '- 3182-3207 (25 years) Lego - 'Starayan Republic '- 3207-3221 (14 years) Spek - 'United Autonomous Republics '- 3221-3242 (21 years) Governments The FS is arguably the most successful political party in the Soviet Federation. It was the first to form, the first to govern, the first to hold a majority, and many other impressive accolades. Below is a list of governments formed by the FS. 3137-3144 (Minority) - Spek 3160-3165 (Majority) - Zach 3172-3175 (Minority) - Ms Emily 3182-3190 (Coalition) - Tony 3190-3196 (Majority) - Tony 3196-3202 (Minority) - Tony 3202-3207 (Majority) - Tony 3221-3227 (Minority) - Spek 3234-3242 (Minority) - Spek Logo Category:Soviet Federation Category:Political Parties